<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>share a joint with me and tell me you love me by uwuxuxi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592006">share a joint with me and tell me you love me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi'>uwuxuxi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Kissing, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Shotgunning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:15:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwuxuxi/pseuds/uwuxuxi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You ever love someone so much that you want to give them your clothes?” Mark asks, idly running in circles in his <i>Animal Crossing</i> island so he doesn’t stare at how beautiful Yukhei looks on the floor beside him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>178</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>share a joint with me and tell me you love me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was inspired by the song <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xf038YTrP2A">"a shitty gay song about you"</a> which is just such a nice little vibe and there is a lyric reference at the end if you want to give it a listen!</p><p>thank you sharks for beta'ing this baby, i love you so much xoxo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ever love someone so much that you want to give them your clothes?” Mark asks, idly running in circles in his <em> Animal Crossing </em> island so he doesn’t stare at how beautiful Yukhei looks on the floor beside him. He's got a joint between his lips and no one should look that good while getting high. Yukhei’s never looked bad a day in his life, either. Mark has seen him roll out of bed at eight am with a hangover to take an exam.</p><p>An exam that he fucking passed, too.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asks and Mark is transfixed by the smoke that pours from his lips as he speaks. </p><p>Mark doesn’t really know what he means if he's being totally honest, but he wears his hoodies big enough that he knows they would fit Yukhei. He wants to give him his clothes, to curl up in his arms and rest his head in the crook of his neck as his scent leaves the hoodie and it becomes Yukhei’s instead. He wants to see Yukhei in his clothes and know that he’s wearing them because he’s <em> Mark’s </em>and no one else’s.</p><p>He doesn’t say any of this, because he’s not an idiot, but he wants to. “I don’t know, man, but there’s something really nice about the idea of the person you love wearing your clothes… like, it feels right, you know?”</p><p>Yukhei hums and brings the joint back to his lips, pretty eyes closing as he takes another drag. “I feel you, I think. Maybe that’s why Renjun keeps stealing shit from Johnny’s drawers.” Mark snorts at that because Renjun thinks that he’s so slick but everyone knows that ugly ass Chicago hoodie that fits him like a dress belongs to Johnny and no one else.</p><p>“Renjun doesn’t like to share, either, so it lets everyone know that he’s Johnny’s and Johnny’s his.”</p><p>This seems to give Yukhei pause and he turns his eyes over to Mark. despite the buzz that Mark knows he’s feeling because it’s starting to cloud his mind, too, but Yukhei’s eyes seem clear and bright. “Is that why you want to give someone your clothes, Mark?” The ‘k’ is so soft and Mark’s heart skips a beat. “You want people to know that your partner is yours?”</p><p>The thing is, Mark has been in love with Yukhei since freshman year, ever since he heard his loud laugh across the quad and Yangyang had waved him over to introduce them. Yukhei had all of the brilliance of sunlight then and he still is now, even with the haze of smoke eclipsing him.</p><p>But then again, Mark thinks, there is nothing in this world or the next that is powerful enough to be able to eclipse Yukhei.</p><p>Mark fidgets with the sleeves of his hoodie and looks down at his game. Vivian is chasing a butterfly and Mark allows himself a small smile at that if nothing else. “Shit, man. I mean...  yeah? It’s nice, man. To look at your boyfriend and see him in your clothes? Dude, I don’t think there would be anything like that.”</p><p>It’s a little headier to imagine that the boyfriend in question would be Yukhei and Mark tilts his head back to stare at their apartment’s white ceiling like it has all the answers in the world.</p><p>Unaware of Mark’s crisis, Yukhei reaches up for his switch and Mark hands it over nervously. He watches Vivian for a moment himself, eyes low and his smile content before he moves Mark’s little villager on the island. </p><p>Mark’s forgotten about the second house on the island and he tries to laugh it off as Yukhei makes his way to it. “Yo, dude, pass me the joint? I want a direct hit.”</p><p>Yukhei holds the joint out but doesn’t turn away from the game, eyes narrowing for a moment. Mark holds his breath, knowing exactly what Yukhei had found and dreading having to explain it. “You made a house for me on your island?”</p><p>Technically, <em> Renjun </em>made two houses in Mark’s <em> Animal Crossing </em>game with the sole intention of fucking with Mark, but he did decide to name the little character ‘Yukhei’. Yukhei’s got his own game that he plays frequently so it’s not really necessary but. Mark kind of wanted him on his island, too. Kind of like how he wanted to see him in his hoodies. </p><p>But they're not together and there’s no real excuse for it in the grand scheme of things. And Yukhei wouldn’t actually give a fuck about the technicalities because right before his eyes, in his hands, was a little house for <em>him </em>on Mark’s <em> Animal Crossing </em>island, harmonia. “Haha, what? No…” Mark takes a long drag of the joint before he coughs, smoke going down entirely wrong in his attempt to avoid addressing the issue.</p><p>“Mark, I’m high but I’m not that high. It says ‘Yukhei’ right there.” Yukhei taps the switch pointedly and Mark wants to look away. He wants to pull his hoodie over his face, zip it up, and cease to exist because the delicate line between friends and lovers has been toed and Mark has <em>crossed it. </em>He’s made everything awkward and awful and…</p><p>Yukhei is staring at him with soft eyes and the anxiety in Mark’s chest doesn’t leave but it relaxes, just a little. “You even got me the <em>big </em>house. On a cliff <em> and </em> fully paid for.” It’s prettily terraformed to fit the cityscape of Mark’s island, too. Yukhei’s house is a mirror of Mark’s, right on the left of the island with black and white roses out front. Vivian is his closest neighbor and all-in-all, it fits Yukhei. It fits Yukhei like Mark wants Yukhei to fit his clothes and he’s going fucking <em> insane</em>, man.</p><p>So he takes another hit before he speaks again. He doesn’t choke on the smoke this time and his cheeks are burning as Yukhei saves his game and sets the switch aside. “Yeah, I mean, I wanted it to look nice…”</p><p>“For me?” Yukhei asks and rests his big hand on the bare skin of his thigh where his basketball shorts have ridden up. His palm is hot and Mark lets his legs fall open as he meets Yukhei’s heated gaze. Everything warms up quickly and Mark finds himself laughing weakly as he tugs at the collar of his hoodie. </p><p>“Dude, yeah, of course— I mean, what I meant to say was…”</p><p>“That,” he says slowly as he plucks the joint out of Mark’s hand and makes himself comfortable between Mark’s spread thighs, “is what you meant to say.” The hand on his thigh guides Mark to sit properly and the image of Yukhei kneeling between Mark’s spread legs is enough to make him dizzy. “You want me to wear your clothes, don’t you, Mark?”</p><p>There’s heat in the way Yukhei says his name and Mark carefully wraps his legs around Yukhei’s waist to draw him in closer. “Yeah, I do. I just think you’d look really good in my clothes, Yukhei.”</p><p>Yukhei takes a long drag from the joint and rises up on his knees until their faces are level, noses brushing just so. Mark’s lips slot against Yukhei’s easily and he slips his fingers into his hair as Yukhei exhales the smoke into his mouth. It’s an addicting thing, taking the smoke from Yukhei instead of directly from the joint, and Mark finds himself moaning before he can stop it.</p><p>Yukhei’s lips are a little chapped, but they’re plush and warm where they press against Mark’s and he swallows the smoke down only to let it out through his nose.</p><p>“Where’s the ashtray...”<br/>Mark makes a vague noise and takes the joint from Yukhei’s hand to drop it into the ugly clay ashtray that Donghyuck had made as a joke in his ceramics class. Smoke rises off of it in lazy tendrils but Mark doesn’t get to see it because Yukhei’s lips are back on his and his big hands are squeezing his thighs like they’re his personal stress balls. There is a shift in the universe now that Mark knows what Yukhei’s lips feel like on his own and now that he has the knowledge of what Yukhei’s mouth tastes like with the flavor of weed rolled with lavender, he doesn’t want to taste anything else. </p><p>Yukhei’s body brackets him on the couch like a warm blanket and Mark is moaning against his mouth again as Yukhei hikes his thighs higher on his waist so he can press a little closer to him. Yukhei is fucking <em> everywhere </em> —between Mark’s thighs, under Mark’s hands, against his chest, in his <em>mouth </em>—and Mark thinks that he’s going to go fucking insane as Yukhei bears down on him and pushes his back against the couch so there was no more space between them. He’s losing himself with every kiss but every kiss is pulling those floaty pieces back together to be held fast by the glue of Yukhei’s warm weight. </p><p>When their lips finally part, Mark’s lashes flutter and Yukhei looks every bit like the cat who got the cream. And maybe he is, Mark really doesn’t give a fuck because he was just kissed within an inch of his life by the boy he’s wanted to kiss for the better part of three years. He chases Yukhei’s lips when Yukhei pulls back and is rewarded with a slow, sweet kiss that sends what little remains of Mark’s brain right out of his ears.</p><p>“I think I’m gonna wear your clothes now, Mark,” Yukhei whispers against his lips and Mark groans softly, knocking his head back against the couch. “You’d like that, yeah?”</p><p>“Bro, don’t fuck with me. I’d <em> love </em> that.”</p><p>Yukhei’s laugh washes over Mark like champagne bubbles so Mark simply kisses it right out of his mouth.</p><p>♡</p><p>Mark takes a cautious step into the radio studio and pokes his head around the door. Renjun is in Johnny’s lap but nothing outwardly nasty seems to be going on so Mark steps inside. </p><p>“‘Sup?” he asks very cautiously, knowing Renjun had East Asian Civilizations with Yukhei that morning and Yukhei had very much been wearing Mark’s hoodie to class.</p><p>Renjun is wearing one of Johnny’s big knit sweaters and biker shorts and looks very cozy in his boyfriend’s lap but his eyes are too sharp for Mark’s comfort. Johnny, bless him, doesn’t seem to care as he scrolls through Instagram on his phone. “I saw Yukhei this morning,” Renjun says sweetly, drumming his apple pencil against his iPad with a grin. “His hoodie looked very familiar~”</p><p>Johnny’s brow raises and Mark knows his shift is about to be hell on earth.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s mine…”</p><p>“Was he doing laundry?” Johnny asks, hooking his chin over Renjun’s shoulder as he grins over at Mark. “Or~?”</p><p>Mark drops his backpack on the floor and plops his butt in his chair. “I gave it to him for him to wear,” he says with the utmost caution and watches the way Johnny and Renjun’s eyes both light up with predatory glee. Mark needs better friends, immediately. With a swiftness, in fact. “We’re, um, testing it out.”</p><p>Johnny snorts loudly and Renjun lightly smacks his arm. “Mark. Markie. Markus lee. You don’t give a boy your hoodie and expect it to not be serious.”</p><p>Something about that makes joy bubble inside Mark’s chest and he swivels slightly in his chair. “The fact he wants to wear my hoodie at all makes me just feel stupid.”</p><p>“That’s because you’re stupid,” Renjun says with a smile and yeah, Mark deserves that. “But just in case you weren’t certain, Xuxi has had a crush on you for like. a year and a half. That’s why I made his house on your island with the hope that one of your bonehead asses would get a clue.” Johnny is looking at Renjun with absolute adoration and Mark wonders how much of his attraction to him comes from delight at how mean he can be.</p><p>Mark throws that thought away quickly. He knows too much about Johnny’s kinks as is.</p><p>“Well, it worked, bro. Thank you, I guess? Do you want an edible arrangement or something? Also, are you staying tonight?”</p><p>Renjun hums and leans back against Johnny’s chest. He's comfortable and Mark knows he’s not going anywhere. “Yes and yes~”</p><p>Johnny kisses his cheek and puts his headphones on. Mark knows they’re in for a long night.</p><p>But Yukhei comes to pick him up, still in his hoodie and with a milkshake for him in hand and Mark doesn’t give a shit about anything else on earth. He’s not sure what kind of boyfriend he’s going to be, but he’s going to write Yukhei love songs and poetry and give him every hoodie that he wants to wear or whenever he's cold. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>renjohn are the unsung heroes of this fic and are for al and al only.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://twitter.com/faeriedoyoung">twitter</a><br/><a href="https://curiouscat.me/faeriedoyoung">curiouscat</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>